


I'm Not Gay I SwEAR

by heechsandcream



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School AU, Little Space, M/M, Smut, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heechsandcream/pseuds/heechsandcream
Summary: Kyuhyun makes some friends and meets some bullies, one of which could be the love of his life.





	I'm Not Gay I SwEAR

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so feedback is appreciated. Please help make me a better writer!  
> ~ Updated every Thursday ~

Ah yes, the first day of school. Kyuhyun never awaited this dreadful day, especially since this year he had transferred from a small Busan school to one of the largest schools in Seoul. He tapped his fingers on the table as he ate his bowl of cereal and watched the morning news. Nothing interesting, he decided, changing the channel. 

"Oh! Spongebob!" He brightened up a little when his favorite TV show flashed across the screen. Although he was 17, almost an adult, he still enjoyed most childish things. He was quite embarrassed of his stuffed animal collection, but he found it hard to sell them all.

7:30. The bus should be here in 5 minutes, he thought to himself as he put his empty bowl in the sink and grabbed his plain, black backpack, heading out the door. His bus stop was at the end of the street, and he could see a few students already standing there. Kyuhyun timidly approached the bus stop and smiled a little. "Hi, my name is Kyuhyun, I'm a new student-"

He stopped talking when he realized no one was listening and sat down on a bench. "Hey!" He flinched a little and look up to see a skinny, almost feminine looking boy hovering over him. Kyuhyun began his speech again. "Hi, my name is Kyuhyun, I'm a new-" The boy laughed and sat down next to Kyuhyun. "I'm Ryeowook, it's nice to meet you. Wanna sit next to me on the bus?" Kyuhyun nodded slowly, a smile forming on his face. He had just made a possible friend, and one that seemed nice! 

The bus soon arrived, it's doors squeaking open. Ryeowook grabbed Kyuhyuns hand and pulled him into one of the front seats. This isn't where Kyuhyun usually sat, he preferred the back where it was quiet. Ryeowook and him talked for a while, getting to know each other, when suddenly a girl yelled Ryeowook's name. "Oppa! You're supposed to sit with me!" The girl whined. "Ah- Sooyoung, I'm sorry! I'll sit with you tomorrow, it's just that this guy didn't have anywhere to sit-" Sooyoung rolled her eyes. "We're over, Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun watched her as she sat with another girl near the back of the bus. He looked back over to see a shocked Ryeowook. "I'm so sorry, that's not a good way to start the school year-" Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Ryeowook and gave him a light hug. "I- It's ok, I'll find a new girlfriend. Or boyfriend." Kyuhyun stared blankly at him. "You're bi?" Ryeowook nodded, then realized what he had said and covered his face.

"Oh no- please don't laugh at me-" Kyuhyun laughed a little and patted his back. "Don't fret, I'm gay." He whispered so that only Ryeowook would hear him. Ryeowook peeked at him through his fingers, then fully removed his hands and grinned. Kyuhyun smiled back.

He knew they were going to be best friends for a while.


End file.
